My Thoughts On That Beloved Irkin
by RogueStar
Summary: This is my thoughts on Zim and his passing...please, no flames. R&R RogueStar


My Thoughts On That Beloved Irkin...  
  
*RogueStar*  
  
Invader Zim...  
  
What will that mean in five, ten, twenty years from now? Right now, mention that and you would get something like: "OH, I LOVED that show!"  
  
LovED  
  
As in, USED to be...  
  
To anyone reading this...  
  
I won't lie, nor suger coat...Zim WAS one of the greatest shows we kids, teens, even a few grown ups, even known...  
  
And now he's gone.  
  
My first reaction was shock of course. I asked, "WHY?! It's such a cool show! The story, the characters, EVERYTHING!! Why NIck, WHY??" The answers I got...  
  
"It's too creepy."  
  
"It's not NICK enough."  
  
...and abunch of other bullcrap...  
  
I don't want to rant, I just want to be heard out, 'cause I know it's already too late. It's been too late for that little green alien...  
  
What does it take to make a cartoon memorable? What makes moving ink on painted backgrounds something to remember? There's few, VERY few toons out there that have had that sort of "touch", and I'm NOT talking about those babys who've JUST started aging...  
  
We, the Zim fans, must know all too well, that the truth is all too real. And, well, I don't want you guys to think I'm some kind of freak, but I'm tearing up as I write this...hey, if YOU are too, then I'm not alone...  
  
I'm NOT one of those fans who think JV is God and MUST have everything he's ever made...I'm just a fan who thinks it's all unfair...  
  
Sure, JV for a while loved the idea and went with it, and Zim was born! But as time went on, the stress got to him. Nick was breathing down his neck, telling him now he should run his show. What would YOU have done?  
  
Are you thinking now?  
  
Put yourself in JV's position, just for a for moment...........  
  
Done? What's your answer?  
  
My thoughts...?  
  
Think of Zim as a dying loved one, someone you've only known for a short time, but have grown quite attached to him. He's weak, he can bearly breath, and the only thing keeping him alive is some device which helps him breath...  
  
Let's say that "device" is our pleas for Nick to put him back on or to somehow continue with the show...  
  
You getting what I mean yet?  
  
"If you love something, set it free..."  
  
Even if it means death, or cancaltion...  
  
Now let's say we finaly understand there's nothing more we can do for this dying loved one,...but "...set them free..."  
  
My point is, my fellow die hard fans, is that all good things, as sadly and as much as we don't what them to, must come to an end...  
  
Let's give up on pleaing with Nick...Let's forget about seeing those "true" final shows. Zim, in viewing terms, has passed away...  
  
But, at the moment, we're all remembering him; Him, Gir, Dib, Gaz, everybody, through fanfics and fanart. And "WE" are creating new adventunes with this, and also, fancharacters, some of which are based after ourselfs, to add to these's new outcomes!  
  
Now, finally, let's say that in the future, our future, ten or twenty years down the road, we'll forget, stop the fics, the art, the fancharacters...  
  
Yes, that COULD happen, that MIGHT happen...  
  
But we can't let it run our lives.  
  
We'll have jobs, living dreams, having families, maybe raising kids...there won't be any time for remembering Zim...  
  
Unless...  
  
One last "Let's Say..."  
  
Your at a good age now...25, maybe 30 for all I know, and your looking through your old stuff from times pass, meaning your kid and teen stuff. You see all kinds of things that make to stop and think of all them good time and such...  
  
Then, you see that one "thing"...  
  
I could be a cute GIR doll, or a Zim doll, or maybe a bunch of REALLY old doodles of your fancharacter...and a fic fof which you wrote to go with it...  
  
And your shot back to April 2001...the time Zim was "born"...  
  
You smile as you gaze at that one little thing that brought you back...what would you say RIGHT then...?  
  
After reading all this from beginning to end and thinking about it, what would YOU say...?  
  
Wanna know what I'd say?  
  
"Man...what a great show that was...^-^"  
  
*RogueStar*  
  
AKA, Karen Dishaw; A fellow fan who wishes all Zim fans the best of support...  
  
"Zim is gone, but we're not ready to forget him."  
  
^-~ 


End file.
